


IF IT WEREN'T FOR BAD LUCK

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble challenge from 3DBABE1999. The words were talcum, bead and bright. As usual, the boys are totally screwed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	IF IT WEREN'T FOR BAD LUCK

))))))))))))))))))

 

Dean looked out the window into the moon bright yard.

Damn. They were so screwed.

Sam hurried back into the room. "They out there?"

"Not yet. You find anything, Sammy?"

"Talcum powder's the only thing the last owners left behind. It's good for baby's bottoms. Rashes." Sam blew out a breath, gave Dean a shaky smile. "Won't do anything to keep demons out, that's for sure

Dean reached out, gently wiped the beads of fever sweat off his brother's forehead. "Typical Winchester luck, huh, kiddo?"

A shout sounded outside, answered by another. Then another.

"Here they come," Dean said quietly.


End file.
